Everyone Lies
by NoneofthisNonsence-Please
Summary: In mah family we don’t lie. But you see in high school, everyone lies.
1. Prolong

In mah family we don't lie.

It's kinda a necessity when all your brothers are clairvoyant in one way or another. Because either they know what you intend, they 'see' truth, or can tell what your going to say, or whatever in mah family you need to tell the truth.

So that's why when my big brother asked me what Ah thought a Bad Guy was.

Ah said the guy who's lying.

This was before Ah got my power and before Ah went to high school.

You see in high school…. everyone lies.

When Ah first got there Ah wanted to curl up in a little hole, yell at everyone, call them hypocrites, ask why the barriers, why don't you say what you mean, why don't you care, Why, Why, Why?

Maybe that's why Ah read books.

Cause Ah can't tell if its lying or not.

Maybe because Ah was too busy reading in mah safe little world Ah didn't see the biggest lie. The one about Miss Grayson. And maybe that's why it took mah a whole month to remember something.

The babies would remember. Cause Miss Grayson did. And what was Miss Grayson planning to do about making two hundred plus powered kids who remembered her.

Now, who did she talk to during her rampage?

Dang it, Ah have to go talk to Will Stronghold.


	2. Stalking a Sidekick or They're obsessed

It was the Friday before a three day weekend and Warren had been dragged into seeing a movie with the gang. They were gathered around Hippie's locker since it was the most strategically placed. The halls were mostly empty as most everyone was outside revealing in their freedom.

"Mr. Stronghold," came a strong southern drawl from behind them, interrupting Zach's plea to see some horror movie or other.

The gang jumped and turned around. Warren saw a tall pretty dark haired girl in dark jeans, a red t-shirt, and a camouflage short billed baseball hat. He recognized her as a sidekick from some of his classes.

"Ah was wonderin', Mr. Stronghold," She continued, "If Ah could ask you a couple of questions?"

"Okay…" responded Stronghold slowly, obviously slightly taken aback at the Mr.

"During the battle last month, did Miss Grayson say anything about raisin' the children?" Came the question from … Brockhoist? He thought that was her name.

"Not much, just that she would begin a supervillian school." Stronghold had by now gotten used to the questions about the battle; they all had.

Brockhoist, yeah that was her name, stared at them for half a second as if she had hoped for a different answer. Then…

"Dang it"

She turned and walked away as she pulled out her cell phone. Pushing one speed dial number she stopped and…

"Miss Tayler?"

"Ah'd like to ask a favor?"

"Yes, you can take it out of mah pay check this month… Yes… No"

"Could get the phone records of a Miss Gwendolyn Grayson, both cell and land line, her father, the same, and all the emails that came in or out of her house."

Pause

"And could you look up all the powered people who have disappeared in the last ten years who can control, hypnotize or brainwash extra… Thank You."

She closed her phone and looked up. She looked quite surprised to see everyone crowed around her.

"What was that about?" asked Stronghold.

"…Ah was wonderin' how Miss Grayson planed to raise so many powered children." She replied.

"Yes, now that I think of it, it does seem unlikely that Royal Pain could raise they entire population of Sky High with just Mr. Stitches, Penny, Lash and Speed as help." Popsicle rambled. He refocused on Brockhoist. "Your pretty smart."

"It's mah power, I can tell when someone is lyin', not what they are lyin' about but that they are lyin'." She said quite quickly. "If you excuse mah."

Brockhoist had made her escape.

* * *

It was a long three days, with Stronghold calling everyone for 'meetings' to talk about 'it' and Popsicle trying to find out where Brockhoist lived it seemed like this weekend would last forever.

Finally Monday arrived. As soon as we arrived at school Stronghold dragged us off to find… K… K something Brockhoist.

They ultimately 'cornered' her and her camo hat by the drinking fountain right before second period.

Stronghold started in with, "Did you find anything?"

"Huh?" was her first reply before she recognized the group and started, "Not yet, and why should Ah tell you?"

"We can help, if anything is found you'll need help." Hippie offered.

Still kind of taken aback, Brockhoist said, "Ah'll tell y'all if Ah find anything. Now Ah've got Side Kick Science right now so If y'all just excuse mah."

She was gone, again.

* * *

Really, the gang had become obsessed.

Popsicle had finally found her address some three weeks later. Weeks of her avoiding us and the gang trying talk to her.

And so, Stronghold, the hero that he was, was dragging them all, Warren included, to her house.

Why? Because Warren was the only one who could legally drive and so here he was pulling up in front of a house about a mile back from the road. The driveway had signs all a long it like 'Trespassers will be shot, Survivors will be shot again.' and other threatening signs.

As the congregated in front of the door, a dog barked somewhere inside. The door was opened by a tall boy just older that Warren.

"KIMMY!" he yelled barely looking at them, "There here for you, your idea about Miss Grayson."

"SAMMIE, Ah'm right here." came her voice from down the hall.

She appeared behind 'Sammie' as she pushed him back into the house. She was still wearing that camo hat. Did she sleep in it?

"Well, come in," she said stepping back and making room for them. "Head towards the kitchen, the doorway to the right."

She trailed behind them as they headed in the right direction but before they could get there, another tall boy a bit older than the first brother came in from the kitchen at a jog.

"Kimmy," he asked, his hair was smoking in some places and as he was speaking his bangs actually flamed, "Where is the little twerp?"

"Don't know, your bangs are on fire." As, 'Kimmy' was that her name?, said that his hand came up and slapped down on it.

"So your hair is not included in the package, Davey?" She asked sniggering.

A giggled "Hey, Mr. Peace, would you mind setting mah brother's head on fire?" was heard from upstairs.

Before Warren could respond, Davey headed up growling, "You can run but you can't hide, twerp!"

As they continued towards the kitchen yet another boy, older than Sammie and younger than Davey popped in and asked, "Can Ah borrow… okay have a couple dollars… yes the same deal… no Ah want do that… okay come on."

"Stay right here, Ah'll be right back." She said as she headed up the stairs with the third brother.

As they went out of sight an older women, still pretty, rounded the corner with a pan and drying cloth in her hand.

"Hello, Ah thought Ah heard some voices. Who might you be?" She questioned.

"Why don't you tell us?" Maj grouched.

"Ahhh" the mother grinned, "I'm not one of the clairvoyant people. They are quite hard to get used to Ah'll tell you that."

As she hustled them into the kitchen and around the table, she asked them to call her Mrs. B. She then asked their names and which of her 'brood' the gang was here for.

"Mrs. B," Popsicle started, "What is you power?"

"Well, young man," She started, "Ah'm a failure to fire.." as she was saying this a fireball came out of know where and hit her… she was completely unscathed, "prokinetic." she finished.

Then Davey sprinted in with a ten year old boy over one shoulder. The boy arms where on fire as he tried to get a Davey's head. Davey continued through another door with Mrs. B right behind them.

"Davey, but Benji down, right now!" the door slammed shut behind them.

Pause

"The office is this way." Kimmy was right behind them pointing at a fourth door. "If y'all follow meh"

The office was roomy and comfortable with three different computers. Kimmy plunked herself down in front of the newest one and started to log on.

"Ah've yet to find who Miss Grayson was planning' on using to control the children, … but Ah do know she had someone."

"How?" Zach asked.

"Here," She brought up on the screen what looked like a still of a security camera. It showed a man, Mr. Stitches, leading a women who had a hoodie pulled over her head.

"How did you get this?" asked Popsicle.

"The Network." answered Kimmy as she typed away bringing up a lot of new windows.

"How did you get in?" gasped Popsicle. "It's supposed to be the most secure website, only for Superheroes."

"Meh Father is only semi-retired. His password is still valid." she replied blankly as she focused on the computer.

"My Mom doesn't let be on," started Stronghold. "Says it's for adult heroes"

As she opened her mouth to respond a loud noise came threw the open window. "Halleluiah, It's alive!"

As everyone looked out they saw two more brothers; one on a motorcycle that had just putted into the air.

"Timmy, Mother will kill you if you get Ricky's neck broken!" yelled Kimmy as she leaned out the open window, watching as the motorcycle wobbled and crashed back down. The two boy's scrambled and assessed the damage.

"It's fahn, were fahn, everything's fahn. Thank you for watchin' we will be here same time tomorrow." the taller boy announced towards the window they were being watched from.

"Thank you, thank you very much." said the younger boy, the one of the bike, in a very bad Elvis impression.

As the gang withdrew from the window and turned back to the computer, Mrs. B hustled in and, "You will be staying for lunch, won't you?"

Both Stronghold and Hippie tried to decline before agreeing. As the gang was swept along with Hippie's happy chatter, Stronghold's polite conversation, and the rest of them adding their two since now and then, Warren and Kimmy were left inside.

Kimmy looked slightly windblown as she turned to Warren and said, "Their quite the force of nature, aren't they?"


End file.
